Project Recycled Adventure
Project Gear Zone is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS co-developed and published by Bridal Shotacon and features characters from Many Obscure Series. Plot A then-unknown Bridal Shotacon, out of curiosity, enters Miro Fortan's youtube account through a mirror in his house and discovers the model of the land Miro Fortan created and the tool used to create it, the computer mouse. Fiddling with the mouse and some paint to make a self-portrait, Shotacon accidentally creates the Shadow Blot. Panicking, Shotacon quickly tries to erase the Blot by throwing paint thinner onto it, but spills more paint on the model in the process. Upon seeing Miro Fortan approaching, Shotacon quickly tries to clean up the mess, but in his haste, spills thinner onto the paint spillage as he flees back to his house, while the Blot, having survived Mickey's attempt to destroy it, enters through a portal created by the paint/thinner mixture (taking the Jug -the bottle of thinner- with him). After many decades of fame following the accident, Bridal Shotacon had forgotten it all until Miro Fortan enters his home through the mirror and abducts him into the ruined forgotten world, now named by this time as the Wasteland. Gameplay Like Project X Zone, Good Smile X Zone is a tactical role-playing game in which players strategically maneuver their characters across a field to battle with the enemy. Characters are paired up into Pair Units, with Solo Units consisting of a single character able to assist them when linked together. In battle, players use well-timed attacks and combos to do as much damage to the opponent as possible before their turn ends. Characters OCs * Bridal Shotacon * Miro Fortan Pair Units * Tom Servo and Crow T. Robot * Ezekiel Zick and Elena Potato * Igor and Phil (Toonsylvania) * Christopher and Holly double-dragon.gif|Billy Lee and Jimmy Lee gumby-1.jpg|Gumby and Pokey 2012-12-01-544472.jpeg|Oswald and Gwendolyn LINESticker75.png|Pecola and Coco 1280x720-3eW.jpg|Rex and Herb 301d-1024x575.jpg|Sam and Max Savage Drago and She-Dragon.jpg|Savage Dragon and She Dragon tumblr_static_tumblr_static_b848cpn4gvcoooooooggsgo8w_640.jpg|Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain the-tick_t69897.jpg|Tick and his sidekick Arthur Anna,_Bubuy_and_Narci_prepare_to_set_off..png|Bubuy and Anna Crossover Pair Units * Homestar Runner and * Rupert Bear and Moomintroll * Blinx and Gex the Gecko * Captain Pronin and Calamity Jane (The Legend of Calamity Jane) * Louie the Fly and The Noid * and''' '''Pippi Longstocking Group Units * Alfred Hedgehog, Milo Skunk, and Camille Wallaby * Nadia, Jean, and Marie * Wedding Peach, Wedding Lily, and Wedding Daisy * Street Sharks * Biker Mice Group Units AH_principal.jpg|Alfred Hedgehog, Milo Skunk, and Camille Wallaby yande.re 62740 sample jean_coq_de_raltigue marie_en_carlsberg nadia nadia_secret_of_blue_water tagme.jpg|Nadia, Jean, and Marie img_2943.jpg|Wedding Peach, Wedding Lily, and Wedding Daisy 800.jpg|Street Sharks biker_mice_from_mars__fanart__by_black_griffel-d7h8zon.jpg|Bicker Mice Solo Units * Gon * Mighty Max * Purple People Eater * Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog * Vexx * Toxic Avenger * Nightmare Ned * LADY LOVELYLOCKS *Robbie the Reindeer Blinx (2).jpg|Blinx 3581275-gon-2012.jpg|Gon Mighty-Max-cartoons-34396477-973-702.png|Mighty Max PPE2.png|Purple People Eater triupmh.jpg|Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog vexx-diablo.jpg|Vexx 221597_tm1.jpeg|Warth (Fullmetal Alchemist 2003) tumblr_nmf9m8OxcV1tq77d4o1_500.png|Zone-Tan gex-enter-gecko-1.jpg|Gex the Gecko nightmares_by_disneygirl52-d6pjqq4.jpg|Nightmare Ned jerseymain.gif|Jersey Devil Non-Playable C031.jpg|Jo, Meg, Beth, and Amy (1987 Little Women) Seymour_Smoke.jpg|Seymour Smoke Zlad.jpg|Zlad Rival Units The following list is the villains that serve as the primary antagonists (and occassionally rivals). capture_drw.jpg|Duchess Ravenwaves ODEMH.png|The Ghost (Most Haunted) louie_bottom.png|Louie the Fly Magnacat.jpg|Magnacat astronomer1.jpg|The Melies Moon the-noid.jpg|The Noid Puryui_und_Jamapi.jpg|Pluie Rez's_Channel_-_Rezopolis_-1.png|Rez hqdefault.jpg|The Sandman гифки-Эротика-Сальма-Хайек-181065.jpeg|Santanico Pandemonium Boss Units 08-malmoth.jpg|Malmoth Soundtrack TBA Trivia *It will only feaure then ones that are less popular and forgotten characters only. Category:Project X Zone Fanmade Category:RPG game